


A Daring Act Of Spontaneity.

by BornToBeBeheaded



Category: You Might Be The Killer (2018)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Reader Insert, Slasher boys, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Sex, You Might Be The Killer (2018.), horror boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToBeBeheaded/pseuds/BornToBeBeheaded
Summary: You had started working at Camp Clear Vista this summer and had taken a liking to Sam Wescott, a light night game of Truth Or Dare with your fellow counselors drove Sammy off and you went with him, a private game of Truth Or Dare started with just the two of you instead.
Relationships: Sam Wescott X you, Sam Wescott x reader, Sam Wescott/Reader, Sam Wescott/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Daring Act Of Spontaneity.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tinalbion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinalbion/gifts).



> AYYYYY! I love writing for this boy! Sam Wescott is a GOOD boy! Tina and I are working on a collab story for him and Buddy Swanson so you all best get ready for that! Thank you to Tina for requesting this and giving the prompt! As per usual thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy and as always feedback, ideas, suggestions, and requests are always encouraged, leave a comment here or shoot an ask to my tumblr, bisexual-horror-fan, I would LOVE to fill out some requests for people!

It was late.

Campers long put to bed. Counselors were the only ones up right now, sitting around the fireplace, having a few casual drinks and a much needed break. 

You had just started working at Camp Clear Vista this summer and were getting along well with everyone. You all liked your jobs but running after and wrangling campers all day could get so exhausting, you all really treasured the adult time you got away from them after they were all in bed for the night. You couldn’t stay up late every night but a few times a week you would all normally have a late night hang out, some nights smaller groups would do something too but almost everyone was here tonight. 

Yeah you really did get along with everyone but your fellow lead camp counselor, who’s family owned the camp, Sam Wescott, you had taken a particular liking to him. More than just a liking to be fair. Alright, alright call it a crush, even if you did find the term a tad juvenile it certainly did fit how you felt. Even that was selling it a little short, it had already gotten a little physical between you two, a fling you could call it.

It was Jason who suggested it, a little too loudly as he spoke up more than enough for everyone to be able to hear him,

“Hey who’s up for Truth Or Dare?”

"Fuck."

Was the thought Sam had at that moment. You caught the look on his face and while everyone else was clamoring to get in a circle near the fireplace you walked over to Sam and said

"You good?"

“Uh yeah just...Uhm thinking of sitting the game out.”

You smiled and asked with a slight cock of your head,

“Oh?”

“Yeah, bout time for a walk around camp right? Make sure no kids are up when they shouldn’t be.”

Sure that is what it was. You didn’t know why he didn’t want to partake in the game but you DID intended to find out why. 

“Well you’re gonna need some company on that walk, yeah? Let’s go.”

He seemed relieved and agreed easily and quickly. You two managed to slip away unnoticed by the rest of the group.

You and he were walking around the usual route with flashlights talking casually. You had intentions of asking of course but didn’t right away, you did about half way through your walk.

“Soooo what is the real reason you didn’t want to play Truth Or Dare with all of them?”

He sighed and looked over to you,

“That obvious I didn’t want to, huh?”

“C’mon Sam we both know you aren’t the most subtle guy.”

Sam was very much a guy who wore his emotions on his sleeve, even if he didn’t want to and tried to cover it up all the time he just couldn’t. Sam was always so full of emotion and regardless of how he felt about it, you liked that about him.

“Yeah, yeah I know.”

“So?”

“They just get really rowdy.”

That can’t be the only reason. Sam liked to have a good time, sure he took his work seriously, of course he did but that was part of it, he took his work seriously and liked to have a good time to unwind as a result. There had to be another reason.

It hit you all at once. 

See Sam did like to have a good time and have fun but you should have realized right away, he was still a shy kind of guy. Everyone had been drinking and knowing your fellow counselors it would have gotten undoubtedly REALLY rowdy and REALLY sexual, really quickly. The thought of how flustered he would have gotten made you smirk.

“Really rowdy yeah? You don’t like to get rowdy in front of such a large crowd right?”

He looked forward again, purposefully avoiding your gaze as he said with a chuckle,

“You know me too well already y/n. Get out of my head.”

You knew it!

“Never. I like it in there too much.”

You teased and reached out and pushed him playfully on the shoulder, both sharing a laugh and it was quiet for a moment before you asked what you really wanted to.

“So what if we played it?”

“What Truth Or Dare?”

“Yeah. It’s just us around right now.”

You smiled at him, you were both near the lake, no one else around, very obviously no trouble around, all the kids were clearly in bed for the night and no one was sneaking out.

“I dunno.”

He still seemed unsure, you pressed on,

“C’mon, it’ll be fun!”

“Alright, alright. Fine, you’re right.”

“So you start. Truth Or Dare?”

“Course I go first. Truth.”

You smirked and asked,

“What is the real reason that you didn’t want to play Truth Or Dare with everyone else?”

There was that cute flush you were used to and it made you smirk harder,

“Can I change it to Dare?”

“Nope. You know you can’t.”

He shook his head, hand coming up to run through his short hair and he said,

“I know. Ugh.”

He stopped walking and paused as he looked you over.

“You know something…”

You gave a small casual shrug and said,

“Maaaaybe.”

“Do I have to admit the truth if you obviously already know it?”

You laughed and started walking again, backwards as you looked at him with a coy smile saying,

“Yes. What if I am thinking something different than you are?”

See you had heard tell of something, apparently word got around the other counselors that Sam, while he wouldn’t fuck just anybody, too shy and introverted for that kind of thing, was exceptionally good with his mouth and hands on whomever he did decide to be with. You were damn curious about it, and they way he was acting was making you believe it to be true. Made sense he wouldn’t want to play Truth Or Dare with the others because it would for sure come up.

You were right. 

He said it was true.

The game continued on and that is how you ended up in your current position. Sneaking into the camp’s kitchen. You had been teasing him and he finally had enough and had started teasing you back. The interaction that lead to this was like this-

“I swear Sam you need to be more spontaneous. You are such a planner.”

“What is wrong with planning?”

You were sitting on this grassy hill that overlooked a good portion of the camp, walk long finished.

“Nothing, nothing, but you just can’t plan for every little thing Sam!”

“I know that!”

“Mmhmm”

You hummed with an over exaggerated nod as you crossed your legs at the ankles, leaning back on your hands. 

“Whatever.”

He scoffed with a laugh and you got a bad idea, you smirked and said,

“You know who’s really spontaneous? Lives in the moment a lot?...Buddy.”

You weren’t looking at him, eyes were skyward but you could feel him tense next to you. It was a little mean to do to him but it was just too fun to tease him, besides you knew he could take it. See Sam hired Buddy as the camp cook, they were friendly and got along well enough but there was one little thing. You were seeing both of them, he was ‘fine’ with it, knew about it, it was all discussed beforehand, had all agreed to not be exclusive, the arrangement was fairly new. Normally Sam wouldn’t be down for such a thing but this was YOU we were talking about here and also he learned from his situation with Imani to not try and force something to be more than it was. If it grew into more than it was right now than that was great but he wasn’t about to ruin his chances with you by pushing too hard, too fast, no way. If you wanted casual summer romance he could deliver on that. 

Really he was fine with this.

Thing was he would be lying to himself if he wasn’t just a touch jealous. Buddy seemed so confident and self assured, kind of the opposite of the literal ball of anxious nerves that was Sam Wescott. If you liked spontaneity, if Buddy was giving you spontaneity then spontaneity is what he would give you too.

So that is why he suggested a midnight snack run in the kitchen. He was unlocking the door to the kitchen and you asked,

“Where is Buddy anyway?”

Normally he is always down for the late night group hang out but you hadn’t seen him since a little after dinner.

“Last Sunday before this group of campers goes home, you know what that means.”

“Pancake breakfast.”

You both said at the same time, you had completely spaced on the timing but he was right, Buddy always had to be up earlier for the pancake breakfast because it was so much extra work so he would always turn in earlier the night before.

“Completely spaced.”

You said as Sam pushed the door open to let you both in. 

“I’m a little surprised, I thought we weren’t supposed to be taking unauthorized snacks Mr.Head-Counselor.”

You were following him deeper into the kitchen as he said,

“We aren’t but hey we work extra hard we deserve a little treat wouldn’t you say so, Miss.Co-Head-Counselor?”

You couldn’t argue with that at all.

You decided on splitting a bag of marshmallows, you were sitting up on the metal prep table, Sam was leaning back on his elbows next to you, the game continuing onward. He had just asked you and you said truth, regaling him with a story from camp back when you were a kid, sneaking out with friends one night to go swimming in the lake after dark, one of the stupider things you have done, what if one of you drowned by yourselves out there? But also one of the more fun ones. He seemed satisfied by your answer. It was your turn again.

“Truth Or Dare?”

“Dare.”

Oh he was certainly more comfortable now, he had been carefully picking truth all the way up until this point. You thought for a moment, carefully choosing your wording,

“I Dare you to show me what everyone has been talking about.”

Another chance to show you how spontaneous he could be. He wasn’t about to fuck this up and certainly wasn’t about to let someone like Buddy outdo him in this department, he was going to impress you.

My God did he.

That little bit of jealousy had him feeling bolder, he pushed off the table with one hand to stand up straight, he got between your legs, you sitting on the prep table making you a pretty even height. Hands on your hips, he pulled you closer to meet him, your hands flying to cover his from the sudden movement that you weren’t expecting. The ensuing make out session had considerably more heat behind in than your first few with him. You weren’t sure where this side of him was coming from but fuck you were not about to complain, not when his hands slid up a little, finger tips under the hem of your shirt and finding bare skin. Not when his mouth trailed down to your neck and certainly not when he pulled you even closer for you to feel him getting hard for you, arousal for you apparent through the shorts he had on. You got a little lost in the feeling of his mouth on your neck and the slight grinding until his voice pulled you out of your thoughts as he tugged on the belt loops of your own shorts,

“I need these off of you for what I’m about to do.”

You were on your back so fast, he was standing over you, looking down at you, that smile of his as he looked at you spread out got to you as you verbalize it,

“The way you smile like that always turns me on.”

Well if that didn’t help encourage him nothing would, talk about an ego boost, he hadn’t even gotten you out of any of your clothes and you looked so fucking hot for him. Wanting him so much, your hips arched to help him as he removed your shorts, he leaned back down, another heated kiss before starting to move down your body, pausing briefly at your neck, over your chest, he pushed your shirt up, he admired your bra for a moment and continued downwards. Fingers hooked in the waistband of your panties and he slid them down as he moved down to place his mouth over your thighs, you were practically trembling with need by the time his mouth finally made contact where you really needed it.

“No fucking wonder this wasn’t kept a secret.”

The thought clear in your mind. You couldn’t keep quiet, thank God the kitchen was far away from the fireplace and the cabins because the way he worked you over had you a panting, moaning, wreck. How did shy, timid little Sammy Wescott get THIS terribly, perfectly, wonderful at oral? That thought didn’t linger in your head more than a moment because then his fingers entered the mix and your thoughts all kind of just stopped after that. You could only focus on how good it felt, some things registered, open mouthed kisses on your thighs as two of his fingers curled inside of you, praise shared to you in hushed tones of how-

“-good you taste y/n-”

His tongue over your clit making you arch your back up from the cool metal table under you. You weren’t sure how long it went on for but you don’t think you lasted very long, he was too fucking good, You found your end with your knees bent, feet up on the table, he had two fingers still inside of you as you clenched around them and came with a cry of his name, heels of your hands pressed to your eyes. It took you a minute to calm down, for your breathing to get somewhat back to normal again, for him to pull back and stand upright again, when you removed your hands from your face he was looking down at you, same smile he had on before he had gone down on you, his hands were resting on your hips as he asked,

“So are the rumors true?”

You stifled a small laugh and nodded, head back on the table, eyes falling closed again as you confirmed what he said with ample praise,

“Yes, dear God yes. That was kind of unbelievable Sammy, you’re so fucking good.”

More pride, he had done a damn good job, he was always the most confident with his oral and fingering skills but to know that you in particular liked them so much made him feel great.

You sat up and held an arm out, he moved a little closer and you looped the arm around his neck pulling him in for another kiss, you could taste yourself on him still and didn’t mind in the slightest. 

His mouth was too damn good. You just came a few minutes ago but with the make out he instigated with you that heat pooled between your thighs again, you were so fucking wet and ready for him and it happened so naturally and easily. You reached down and helped him out, you found him achingly hard after what he had done to you, decently firm grip as you stroked him a few times, his hips pushed closer into the contact and soon you were on your back again. The cold metal felt so nice, you were so hot by this point, both worked up, him in particular, a shared moan when he sheathed himself in you for that first time. 

Both pausing for a moment to enjoy it before really getting started. 

Too caught up again, in feeling him, in the way he looked at you, at how good it felt to hook your legs around him to pull him in closer, his hands under your thighs, in the sounds of you both echoing in the empty kitchen so late at night. It was hot and quick but you still managed to finish one more time before him with the help on one of his hands between your two bodies, thumb on your clit and when you came he didn’t last long before spilling himself inside of you. The come down took longer, it took a good few minutes to catch your breath and untangle yourselves. He had given you your panties and shorts back, you were putting them back on when you said,

“Better not tell Buddy about this.”

He laughed and looked over to see you shimming your shorts back on as he asked,

“Why’s that?”

You finished buttoning up your shorts as you took the two steps to be flush against him, hand on his shoulder as you said,

“Because I don’t think he would take too kindly to knowing that you got to have me on his prep table before he got the chance to.”

Now of all the things you could have said, he expected that the least. He was a little too shocked to respond, happy but shocked all the same. You leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek and took his hand before saying,

“C’mon, it’s way too late, we need to get to bed ourselves if tomorrow is pancake day.”

You both left the kitchen hand in hand and he walked you back to your cabin, you both talking about how fucking good and hot that was, Sam’s flush and more timid demeanor had returned a little bit, mostly do to what you had told him, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel very proud of himself.

Buddy was up first before everyone else as normal. Sun was barely up at all as he yawned, unlocking the kitchen door, heading inside, wanting to make coffee before getting started on all the pancake batter he was going to have to make. He walked by the prep table and stopped. He could have sworn he caught something out of the corner of his eye, he backed up and looked down, he knew he cleaned up last night. He was always so through, wiped everything down properly but there were some odd smudges and marks left on the metal surface,

“What the fuck is on my prep table?”


End file.
